


Watch All of You Grow

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Mentor Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers 4, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: “They'll be worthy superheroes because they have you to look up to,” Steve says.





	Watch All of You Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card for the space “Mentor Tony”.

He watches Tony with Peter and Harley. There's such a marked difference between the young heroes – both look up to Tony but on with awed reverence and one with a something closer to irreverent challenge in every word that reminds Steve of Tony. They're both smart boys. 

“Another word out of your mouth,” Tony says to Harley, “and you can spend the weekend with a princess who'll give you a run for your money.”

Peter beams. “Can I go too?”

He has recently developed a little crush on T'Challa's smart sister. Tony looks to the ceiling as if he's annoyed or thinking it over. “Study trip, huh? Why not?”

He sits down at the kitchen table where Steve is sitting and rolls his eyes after both boys are gone. Tony sighs. “And I wanted kids.”

“You still do,” Steve says and smiles, aware that Tony is enjoying his retirement way better now that he has all the young heroes breezing in and out of their home whenever they need advice.

“They'll be the death of me.”

“They'll be worthy superheroes because they have you to look up to,” Steve says.

Tony rolls his eyes again and then blows Steve a kiss. “Yeah,” he says. “Like I had you.” 

“No,” Steve disagrees immediately and reaches for Tony's hand on the surface of the table. “You're here for them.”

Steve sometimes wishes he could have been there for Tony at the time when his life had been turned upside down – all the times, really, because there had been so many. 

He can be here now. He leans over the table and presses a kiss to Tony's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/174461741849/watch-all-of-you-grow-navaan-the-avengers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](LINK).


End file.
